Encyclopædia Galactica  predgovor
by Yorkin
Summary: Isaac Asimov ju je izmislio i predstavio, Douglas Adams ismijao, a Carl Sagan pokazao kako bi mogla izgledati. No, kako bi toj svemogućoj riznici znanja mogao izgledati predgovor prvog zemaljskog izdanja, pročitajte ovdje.


Encyclopædia Galactica – predgovor prvom zemaljskom izdanju

"I jednog dana, na planetu jedne udaljene zvijezde, jedno biće vrlo različito od bilo koga od nas zatražilo bi izlaznu kompjutrsku listu, najnovije izdanje Encyclopædije Galactice u kojem bi bile prve šture informacije o najnovijoj vrsti koja se pridružila velikoj zajednici galaktičkih civilizacija." (Carl Sagan, Kozmos)

Svaka društvena promjena nailazi na otpor, veći ili manji. Ljudska povijest je prepuna takvih primjera: širenje ranokršćanske Crkve, prihvaćanje ideje heliocentričnog planetarnog sustava, uspon aksioma klasične mehanike Isaaca Newtona, kao nove teorije koja je mogla objasniti veliki broj pojava u prirodi, humanizam i renesansa,... Neki vječiti optimist, poput onog simpatičnog kojota što lovi pticu-trkačicu, rekao bi da su ljudi ponešto i naučili iz svoje bogate prošlosti i povijesti. Stoga smo se vrlo iznenadili valom nezadovoljstva koji je zahvatio Čovječanstvo ne dugo nakon što je objavljena informacija kako će se u _Galaktičkoj Enciklopediji_ naći sve osim _"trećeg kamenčića od Sunca"_. Zlonamjernici, a među kojima se našao i velik, ali srećom nedovoljan, broj kolega Enciklopedista, ustvrdili su kako je to _"konačni dokaz da Čovječanstvo jest izgubljen slučaj, unatoč svim postignućima, jer sebe i dalje pokušava smjestiti u zamišljeni privilegirani, središnji položaj." _

Osobno, smatram da su Mliječni Put, kako ga Čovječanstvo naziva, i cijeli Kozmos dovoljno veliki da si svaka civilizacija i vrsta može dopustiti malo takve samodopadnosti, dokle god nije na štetu drugih.

Proces globalizacije na Zemlji počeo je, barem simbolično, osnivanjem Lige Naroda nakon Prvog zemaljskog rata, a nastavio se radom Ujedinjenih Naroda. Strah od globalizacije, koji je dobio najveći zamah u računalnoj eri čovječanstva, bio je obilježen izdajama, pohlepom i beznađem. Ratovi su bili tek posljedica tih ljudskih stanja. Mnogi pojedinci, narodi i njihovi vođe bojali su se kako će globalizacija pomesti njihov kulturni, ideološki i svaki drugi identitet. Globalizacija Zemlje jest, na neki način, prebrisala razlike među narodima i kulturama Zemlje, ali bez tih razlika globalizacije ne bi ni bilo. Kao što se privlače pozitivni i negativni električni naboji ili nasuprotni magnetski polovi, kao što ključ sjeda u bravu, tako su i te razlike međusobno nadopunile narode Zemlje i stvorile jedinstvenu cjelinu – stvarnu ljudsku civilizaciju, jednu i jedinu. Svi privilegirani, a opet svi ravnopravni.

Velik doprinos globalizaciji, osim diplomacije i umjetnosti, dala je i znanost. Umješnost Čovječanstva da stabilizira i kontrolira proces hladne fuzije potisnula je upotrebu fosilnih goriva i uvelike smanjila mogućnost nestašice električne energije, pada industrijske i poljoprivredne proizvodnje, zagađenja okoliša, te simptome što nagovještaju rat. Nema potrebe da pojedinac bude pohlepan, toliko je toga u izobilju. Ako je išta preostalo kao prijetnja, onda je to nemar prema samome sebi i prema bližnjemu.

Na mnogo većoj, ali ne toliko pojmljivoj skali, Čovječanstvo je zakoračilo u, dopustite mi igru riječima, proces _galaktizacije_. _Enciklopedija_ je stvorena sa svrhom da premosti kozmički jaz, u prostornom, kulturnom i znanstvenom smislu, između civilizacije koja se tek sprema otisnuti među daleke zvijezde i ostatka galaktičkog društva. A tko može među zvijezde, sigurno je dovoljno odgovoran da brine svojoj baštini. Zato će te u ovom, zemaljskom izdanju _Enciklopedije_ naći sve osim Zemlje same.

Kada bi sastavljali detaljan popis pojedinaca kojima treba zahvaliti na ovom ostvarenju, on bi sezao daleko u broju, ali i daleko u prošlost, sve do prvih službenika antičke Knjižnice u Aleksandriji. Tu bi se zasigurno našli umovi poput Eratostena, Euklida, Aristarha, Homera, Konfucija, Leonarda da Vincija, Descartesa, Kelvina, Mendeljejeva... Ipak, istaknut ćemo one iz posljednje etape globalizacije.

Posthumno, zahvaljujemo se gospodinu Isaacu Asimovu i gospodinu Carlu Saganu što su svojim radovima Čovječanstvu približili ideju o _Galaktičkoj Enciklopediji_, te gospodinu Douglasu Adamsu čiji nam je _Vodič kroz Galaksiju_ poslužio kao predložak za zemaljsko izdanje. Njemu u čast, o broju 42 postoji zasebni članak. Nadalje, zahvaljujemo se volonterima _Wikipedije_ i stručnom osoblju tvrtke _Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. _koji su nesebično preuzeli na sebe sav posao ažuriranja i lektoriranja izdanja od Povjerenstva za Enciklopediju, na Terminusu.

Na samome kraju, osobno se zahvaljujem Povjerenstvu što je, unatoč početnoj skepsi, ipak odobrilo izdavanje _Enciklopedije_ i na Zemlji. _Enciklopedija_ nije kraj. Ona je tek početak nove epohe razvoja Čovječanstva.

U ime cijele Galaktičke Zajednice i svoje osobno, dobro došli.

Neka Vam plam dobre zvijezde obasjava livadu iz sna još mnogo naraštaja.

Ispred Povjerenstva za Enciklopediju i izdavačke kuće "Veliki Medvjed",

R. Daneel Olivaw


End file.
